hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ivan Braginski
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ivan Braginski page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FH14 (Talk) 22:08, November 12, 2012 Sorry! Hallo! Sorry, I had to leave because my dad is making me watch some anime with him! I'll be online tomorrow, though! --I am Prussian. Therefore I am awesome. (talk) 02:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Entschuldigung! I wasn't online today either. I had a lot of school to catch up on. But I will be on tomorrow! Pretty much all day, hopefully! ^.^ Again, I am very sorry! --I am Prussian. Therefore I am awesome. (talk) 02:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) hi! Ivan! How would you react if I told you I was worse than Hungary and Belarus put together? Sabah Was '' '' 18:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) NUUU DONT RUN AWAY~ Sabah Was '' '' 20:23, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I Irina Umanskaya (talk) 18:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Um, Hi, Ivan. Это приятно встретиться с вами ..M-Mind If I follow you? Chat please..... ( WHY DID I SAY THAT?! STUPID ME!) Irina Umanskaya (talk) 21:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Er, um..please if you want to chat with me later tell me on your talk page...............ot not...................bye.. Irina Umanskaya (talk) 02:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC)I hope you keep your promise, Ivan. ( talking to me.) Irina Umanskaya (talk) 02:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Hi Ivan! sorry i didn't talk to you lately i got a new computer because svetlana broke it.(Little sisters...) Hey, if you wanna chat with me um im always free especially on weekends and the middle of nights...uh...if you want to! Um, im gonna leave Invader Moss a message now and i hope you and your sisters are fine. ( Oh yeah i got a bunnnch of ideas on how to hide you from belarus ;) Why am i smirking?!) а пока сейчас! Пожалуйста, поговори со мной ... Я вроде скучаю по тебе ....-Irina Sorry bout tonight...hope u forgive me Irina Umanskaya (talk) 15:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry i didnt chat with u, my babushka is very strict about using the laptop late. To make it up lets chat tonight. ok ok! I'll be waiting Irina Umanskaya (talk) 19:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) what happened, da? Irina Umanskaya (talk) 20:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC)why did u go? stupid laptop!! my laptop froze D: sorry whats wrong was it something i sid D: I thought it was me..... sorry! i thougt it was me! um Дескать, не возражаете, если мы имеем сегодня свадьба? and also chat a bit.-Irina ok lets contuine tomorrow ^J^ 00:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Irina Umanskaya (talk)ok lets talk tomorrow love u too :) I have to go Irina Umanskaya (talk) 03:37, February 5, 2013 (UTC)sorry i cant sty long but we can chat and contuine tomorrow da Love you-Irina hi hubby Irina Umanskaya (talk) 23:40, February 5, 2013 (UTC)hubby chat with me plz da~ ^J^ why u left Irina Umanskaya (talk) 00:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC)did something happen awwwww ur pic is so cute you hugging the female version of you is so cute!! anyways, lets chat...sorry i had to leave early!! Irina Umanskaya (talk) 00:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC)im on chat what happened01:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC)01:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC)~~ k ok bye bye hun. lets chat tomorrow! ^,^ ^J^ im bored. Irina Umanskaya (talk) 23:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC)plz get on chat are u on chat im here lets chat...plz Irina Umanskaya (talk) 23:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC)lets chat now ill be waiting ^,^ what happened 02:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Irina Umanskaya (talk)what happened are u going you got off chat what happened sometthin wrong? is it the internet? ok i will be waiting tonight what happened you got off of chat...... D: Ivan im on chat now u there sweetie what happened im on chat da ok, but ill be waiting, da? *throws up* lets chat now *throwing up* Ivan we have to chat now*throws up* you mean today pssh *throws up* Irina Umanskaya (talk) 21:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC)we, we have to chat...i have to tell u the results da...*throws up* ugh,...ill meet on chat......*barfs* oh god... why did u leave why u left? is something wrong was it something i do?.. do u want to chat later sorryi had to leave so early sorry about that...to make it up lets chat today,da? oh yeah, i forgot, happy valentines' day! <3 will u come later Irina Umanskaya (talk) 21:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) why did u leave T_T i was about to have Alisa...*cries* T_T i cant wait love..............*breathes* i didnt get to give birth..........i had hold it all night and wait throught the day............i have to give birth now..*breathes* please go on chat now.. please..............go on chat now......... sorry about that >,< sorry about that!! i had to make dinner for my sis and go somewhere real quick!! lets chat right now!!!! sorry!!! i hope you still have Alisa!! why u leave love did something happen did u had to go? love hey love are u on chat because im on it now love lets chat today im ferling very happy today and i thought that....well...we talk a bit about....stuff and Alisa becuse........just go on chat its very important especially Alisa love im on chat now what happen the chat said your away if your scared if your scared of Alanna how about we chat on Hetalia Roleplay Wiki da da ill be waiting will you come back later will u why did u leave what happened go on chat now da ^,^ Irina Umanskaya (talk) 19:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC)you left me yesterday....lets ontuine chatting today ^,^ you left again T,T ugh internet is sooooo dumb sometimes. lets contuine chatting or if you ant be able lets chat tomorrowIrina Umanskaya (talk) 02:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) im on chat now love im on chat now..if you cant chat now leave a message on my talk page that well chat tomorrow da love ^,^ Irina Umanskaya (talk) 21:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC)lets go on chat now sorry about that sorry about yesterday, i fell asleep. lets chat late todayIrina Umanskaya (talk) 19:39, February 21, 2013 (UTC) i hope you were not on chat yet aw man, i took a tiny nap and...sorry!! please tell me you were not on the chat earlier!! >,< ....oh da and go on chat now i know im on chat now um im on chat now ...im on it now i was on chat i was on chat but you seem to be away...then lets chat tomorrow or if its today lets chat that's ok im on chat now check what happened the chat said you were away was something wrong is it somethng i said.. sorry about that!! sorry about the okay bye thing i just had too stop my little sister svetlana from breaking my stuff again...oh da and i was about to say bye i love you too sorry!! lets chat or if you cant then lets chat later what happened the chat says your away again.. what happened you got off chat if you cant chat at this time we can chat later if you like when you going on roleplay chat Irina Umanskaya (talk) 03:22, February 24, 2013 (UTC)when your going to be on roleplay chat? im on roleplay chat now go see im on it now why u leave you werent on the chat not this chat go on roleplay chat Svetlana Umanskaya (talk) 21:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIvan hi Ivan!! please go on chat so i can meet you! i promise, ill be calm!!!!! please!!! my sister told me you were on wikia!!! so i just have to join! It's about Svetlana Svetlana has her own wikia account but don't worry, she's not going to be on it today. I promise so chat plz im on chat check im on chat were you on chat before please tell me you werent on chat before!! i snoozed off and i noticed! >,< Ivan um we havent chatted last time so i thought we can chat today what happened was it your internet? the chat said you were away did you had to go? why you left i was still there im on the chat now sorry i was lae checkIrina Umanskaya (talk) 02:03, March 14, 2013 (UTC) sorry for being lae um sorry bout that we chat tomorrow? im on the chat now checkIrina Umanskaya (talk) 02:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) why you left was something wrong? im here!!! sorry about that!! Hi daddy~~!! Hi daddy~~!! ^w^ Alisa Braginski (talk) 02:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) All right, just hear me out, okay? Um...may I please have permission to go on your wiki's chat? And, uh… may I please get a response to my apology? I just want to clear the whole incident up with you, okay? If I hide my pain, will you beat me down for acting so tough? If I give you my life story, will you call me overly dramatic? If I showed you my tears, would you call me a crybaby? I smile to hide tears, laugh to hide pain, and act cool to hide depression. (talk) 02:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC)